


[樱相/末子]Secret Shipper

by Masakidotcom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom
Summary: 一个关于掐CP，逆CP，打击对手，寻找战友的凶残故事。……也并不是这样。83组与82组互为对方CP饭，然而尽管如此大家的CP观也并不一样（Inspired by wb和关关，感谢wb和关关（。架空职业，ShareHouse合住小年轻设定。Everything闹着玩，I love 互攻。阅读愉快。
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho, Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari, sa - Relationship, 末子 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	[樱相/末子]Secret Shipper

《Secret Shipper》

“邪教。”

二宫和也端着茶从自己的房间里出来，下了楼缩进沙发，今天里第一次打开某论坛，就被最新回复里明晃晃的润二贴刺伤了眼睛。

那栋名为“今天二宫和也弟控了吗”的飘红高楼今天也不负众望地翻了十页，名叫“记得那艘纸船”的贴主顶着圆鼓鼓的仓鼠头像，怎么看怎么叫人火大。

“这种邪教居然这么红火？”

樱井翔刚刚进门，皱着眉头，十分不满地丢下手机，盘腿在茶几前面的毯子上坐下，在记事本里写着什么。

他上下划弄着手机屏幕，浏览着一个论坛，在他引以为傲的那栋润二爆料贴的下面，是人气爆棚，洗脑无数原SA饭的一栋新楼。

标题令人心碎又谜之可爱。

“两个大叔说话有什么好Kya，我一点都没有觉得萌（”

首楼配了图片，是番组上樱井翔凑到相叶雅纪身边咬耳朵的照片，清晰度惊人角度绝佳，贴主头像用了迈克尔杰克逊的半脸，名字只有几个句号，连首字母都没有使用，匿名得很彻底。

本来是个普通且热烈，和平且友好的讨论帖，如果不是标签里明晃晃地打了一个巨大的AS，并且原贴主以一种与众不同的热情大肆安利AS的话。

“一定要说是SA还是AS……AS吧，爱拔酱的男友力超高噗噗噗噗wwwww”

“爱拔酱的腹肌，攻（doge”

“你们在说什么……然而似乎很厉害的样子=◇=”

直到看到这位刚刚注册论坛进楼的新人，用谜之即视感的表情发问之后被楼里热情的AS饭顿时包围，樱井翔关上了手机网页，陷入沉思。

“长此以往。”

樱井翔悲痛地抿一抿嘴。

“风向就要变了。”

点开润二贴看完高喊萌萌萌润二大法好的最新回复，二宫和也陷入一片死寂。

“久而久之。”

二宫和也伸手揉了揉眉心。

“人们会被洗脑成功。”

“我需要一个新人。”

两个人同时开口，毫无预兆地对视一眼，彼此虽然不知道对方消沉的原因，却好像有种能懂的氛围。

沉默了一会儿，他们各自整理自己内心的伤痛。

“早上好，翔桑。”

二宫和也慢慢地啜一口茶，像个老爷爷一样躺平在电脑前面。

“早上好，Nino。”

樱井翔看了一眼自己记事本里记下来的几个文梗，划掉一个看起来太虐的，划掉一个看起来不太有趣的，留下的里面，并没有让他有产出的欲望。

“O酱今天也在海上吗？”

二宫和也问。

“嗯，Shige说他们在周末之前都不会回来。”

樱井翔回答。

“那ShareHouse里，这周只有我们四个人？”

二宫和也转了转眼睛。

“相叶氏和J一大早地在什么地方？”

他抬头看了看绿色的和紫色的门，完全没有动静，倒是大门外面传来了哐当一声，然后是相叶雅纪独具特色的沙哑嗓音，带着惊奇和痛苦。

“啊……撞到头，好痛！”

“说了叫你不要一边走路一边看手机，到底在看什么啊，一路上都完全不抬头。”

松本润的声音饱含无奈，门开了，他和相叶雅纪先后走进来。

“那是因为大家都——”

相叶雅纪正将手机塞进口袋，抬起头的时候，樱井翔已经走到他面前。

“天才。”

他叹口气，笑了笑，伸手拨弄相叶雅纪的头发。

“撞到哪里了？”

他望着相叶，相叶雅纪爽朗地对他笑起来。

“没什么，小事情！”

他将篮球塞进楼梯下面。

“果然早上出去运动一下超级舒服，下一回小翔一起去吧？”

松本润状似无意地瞥他们一眼，从冰箱里拿出两瓶水，丢一瓶给相叶，自己手里的那瓶，拿过去贴了贴二宫和也的脸颊。

他大半身子挂在沙发靠背上，弯身看着二宫和也，那人被冻得眯一眯眼睛，抬头看他的时候露出灿烂笑容。

“你也一起去吧？”

松本润问他，手里的水瓶左右晃着，不断蹭过二宫和也的鼻尖。

“不用，难得休息日，我在家呆着就好。”

二宫回答说，目光回到屏幕上，他已经切换了网页，屏幕上，英雄们正在对塔发起攻击。

松本润撇撇嘴，回身放下水瓶，想了想似乎有些不忿，又回转身，双手搭在沙发背上。

“Kazu，电脑拿开。”

他说。

“嗯？怎么了？”

二宫和也挪开电脑，下一秒，松本润翻过沙发背，精准无误地大字型扑在了躺平在沙发上的二宫和也身上。

“突然袭击。”

松本润的头埋在二宫和也脖颈间，黏黏糊糊地蹭了蹭，声音因为嘴被挡住而含糊不清。

二宫·知名实况up主·从不卖肉松饼·和也拍拍当红演员松本润的脊背，见他没有要动的意思，伸手环住松本润的后背，轻轻地拍了几拍。

“好好。”

他笑了笑，揉了揉松本润的头发。

“小翔？”

相叶雅纪揽住樱井翔的肩膀，有些忧虑地看着他。

“你还好吗？”

樱井翔淡定地转身，淡定地拿起自己的记事本，淡定地回到相叶雅纪面前，不是很淡定地对相叶雅纪露出笑容。

“绝好调。”

他回答说，将记事本里的几个梗全部划掉。

日常小甜饼，赛高。

相叶雅纪不能说自己没被吓一跳。

当他只是出于好奇注册了一个好像樱井翔二宫和也松本润都在登陆的论坛，却发现里面80%左右的内容都无法理解的时候，他的确感觉到了一丝难过。

作为同个ShareHouse里的住民，唯独他不知道的事情，好像有点太多了。

“没事的，爱拔酱。”

难得出海有信号的大野智在电话里安慰他。

“我也不知道。”

但这并没有安慰到相叶雅纪。

他骨子里的不服输燃烧起来，决定自己一定要努力弄懂那些所谓SA，AS，JN，NJ，末子，蝉世代等各种各样缩写和代号的意思，搞清楚那些标注了H，高H，花式H并且悄悄上了锁，需要一定积分才可以阅览的帖子到底有什么神秘的含义。他点进了一栋楼，除了大致知道那是在讨论他和樱井翔之外，一路看下来都是云里雾里，终于忍不住开口发问。

“你们在说什么……？然而似乎很厉害的样子=◇=”

立刻就被楼里的群众热情地回复了。

“我们在讨论AS，朋友吃一口安利吗？”

“AS大法好！吃一口吗！”

“吃一口！吗！”

“……好Q◇Q，吃……”

相叶雅纪被楼里大家的友善和热情感动得热泪盈眶。

直到他抱着冰淇淋回到房间，用电脑打开论坛的时候，更加感受到了春天一般的温暖。

那栋不萌楼的楼主回复了他，真诚地欢迎他加入AS的大家庭，并且甩给了他一个文包。

相叶雅纪下载打开，先被另外一组词汇吸引了注意力。

[AS/润二]拜托了，让相叶去睡觉

[润二/AS]长达三小时的拥抱

……

虽然不擅长汉字，但汉字毕竟比字母缩写直白多了。

相叶雅纪忽然开悟。

他消化了十分钟，私信敲了敲不萌楼的楼主。

——所以，这就是配对的论坛？我们……我是说，SBR&EGHY,XYYJ&YJX的配对论坛？

——这么快就学会用缩写了，不错嘛。

——没错，就是这么回事，而且实际上是无差论坛。

——原来如此。

相叶雅纪继续领悟，头顶的一撮呆毛如小天线努力地摇来晃去。

他想起早上松本润翻过沙发之后二宫和也的表情，愉悦而隐藏不露，满足而不动声色，一边说着这样很重一边双手在松本润的背上扣拢，投射出奇妙的占有欲。

一个大写的攻。

他看了看标题的润二，第一次感受到了一股新奇的，吐不出咽不下的心塞，相叶雅纪还不知道那就是逆CP的痛，他只是小心翼翼地回复了不萌楼的楼主。

——我觉得，AS非常合理，但比起润二，我觉得二润………………也很不错。

良久，不萌楼的楼主回复了他，语气斩钉截铁，比他方才出门倒水时候碰见松本润时，松本润看他的眼神还要冰凉。

——二润什么的，纯属邪教。

(中）

“求更！”

“大大今天不更新吗！”

……对不起，大大今天在摸鱼。

樱井翔井然有序的进行完洗澡，打电话到餐馆定位，换今天的第二套衣服，并且确认朋友的钢琴发表会时间这一系列活动之后，根据记事手帐里的安排，确认自己有宝贵的一小时无所事事时间。

他看了看回复，心虚地撅起嘴，关掉网页，对着空白文档发起了呆。

就这点时间，干什么都不够啊……

他叹了口气。

从今年六月开始连载的润二文，如今正在紧张有序严肃活泼地进行到最高涨的阶段，樱井自然是很高兴，但身边无人可安利又让他觉得有一丝寥落。

一个人萌，是一种会呼吸的痛。

没有人知道事业蒸蒸日上的新闻主播樱井翔还有一个身份是某论坛润二家大手，除了不能画画之外全面制霸，考据翔实，分析严密，同人文诙谐中不乏感动，流畅里处处温馨，最值得称道的是日常小甜饼非常还原，得到一众润二迷妹喜爱。

可樱井翔今天也依旧很寂寞。

他将鼠标滑进收藏夹，点开一篇追了许久的文，忽然眼睛一亮。

“更——新——啦——！”

他将页面拖到最下，那个顶着狐狸帽子的Q版小人头像鲜明地出现在那里，看看窗口侧面的滚动条，樱井翔感觉到了这次更新的诚意和良心。

“[SA]澡堂秘话-X50925更新于523L”

樱井翔正要开始看，门外忽然有人猛敲他的房门。

他打开门，看见相叶雅纪站在那里，眼圈一轮红通通，盯着他的脸猛看，眼中情意缱绻，仿佛樱井翔下一秒就要消失不见。

樱井翔被他盯得发憷，回头看了看摊在那里的电脑，更加有点心虚。

没关系的，他想，虽然没太多人知道，但是相叶雅纪视力不是很好，这个距离他又没戴眼镜，绝对看不清楚屏幕上面是什么。

“小翔！”

相叶雅纪突然开口，毫无预兆地飞扑过来，牢牢地抱住了樱井翔。

不是他平常嘻嘻哈哈勾肩搭背的那种不走心的拥抱，而是全心全灵正真正铭将樱井翔像寿司里的小黄瓜或者蟹柳棒那样完全搂住的拥抱。

“………………？？？？”

“你不要死！”

“……？？？？！！！！！”

要说什么令人惊讶，自己内心的第一反应是发了颗大糖这一点尤为叫人惊讶，樱井翔拼命梳理了自己的理智三分钟，终于腾出手来，拍一拍相叶雅纪看起来干净清爽的后脑勺。

“你在说什么？”

相叶雅纪松开他，吸了吸鼻子。

“我刚刚看了一些……故事，真实过头了，小翔你不要死掉。”

樱井翔抿了抿嘴唇，忍住笑出来的冲动，相叶雅纪说的“一些故事”，牢牢地抓住了他的注意力。

“什么样的故事？”

樱井翔循循善诱。

“……”

相叶雅纪察觉自己说漏嘴，连忙抿起嘴唇不说话。

“就……一些故事。”

“你在哪里看到的？”

“就……随随便便看到的！”

相叶雅纪，撒谎技能——

Zero~

此处应有效果音。

两人陷入诡异的寂静。

樱井翔忽然看到了一线曙光，那是将他的同事，综艺番组小当家相叶雅纪，活得非常现充，分一三五和二四六在高尔夫球场和棒球场上挥洒青春和汗水的Masaki Baby，安利成为我方战友的希望之光。

要快，趁他还没在同人的黑暗世界里走得太远。

趁他还没服下AS这剂安利。

“雅纪，你进来，我们谈谈。”

樱井翔露出非常诚恳的表情。

“咳咳。”

相叶雅纪身后，忽然晃悠出一个二宫和也，一把搭住相叶雅纪的肩膀，将他往后一拽。

“谈什么。”

他露出一个和善的微笑，提着相叶雅纪的后衣领，拉着他下了楼。

“抱歉，翔桑，这个相叶氏居然玩智龙迷城花光了我的石头摇出一排草莓龙，我要先跟他谈谈。”

二宫和也动作迅速，滴水不漏，或许是樱井翔的错觉，在二宫和相叶下楼之后，在二楼尽头那扇紫色的门，似乎微微地颤动了一下，关得很紧很牢。

就仿佛之前特意留了一条小缝一样。

出门的时间到了，樱井翔不得不抛开疑虑，他在关上电脑前恋恋不舍地瞥了一眼更新，一段话飞快地从他眼前掠过。

“先下手为强，荞麦面之神和炸鸡之灵也不会再给樱井翔和相叶雅纪一个五年，让他们花掉三年做不咸不淡的熟人，再花掉两年做掏心掏肺的好友，他也很清楚，面前摆着的就是一个确实的相叶魔域，让他在车钥匙拔不出来的时候莫名其妙地打了相叶雅纪的电话，让他在逛街的时候猜测着相叶雅纪的风格来买衣服，让他也喜欢上吃炸鸡，让他在收到一百朵白玫瑰的时候，在嘴角的肉酱被相叶雅纪用指头擦掉然后吃掉的时候，在相叶雅纪穿过漫天大雪朝他跑来的时候，一次次地感受到那份恋爱的预感。”

“他们不会再有一个五年了，至少不是那样的五年，他们的下一个五年应该不一样一点，毕竟，就像相叶自己说过的那样，一旦樱井翔走进相叶魔域，这一生大概都很难出来。一切都不是无缘无故，人终究不大可能一觉醒来，就忽然地爱上或者忘记一个人。”

“他们终究要做个决定。”

樱井翔默默地捂住心口。

他决定回来给这位作者写上五百字的评论，赞颂他写得鞭辟入里，情感恰当，真挚动人，发人深省，并且用梗熟练，简直就像是住在他和相叶身边，看着他们这五年是怎么相处过来的一样。

感动得他都有种类似心痛的心情。

穿过客厅的时候，樱井翔甚至都没有费心去注意，相叶雅纪和二宫和也的谈话内容。

二宫和也依旧在沙发上躺平。

相叶雅纪正襟危坐。

二宫和也很悠闲。

相叶雅纪有点慌。

他是花光了二宫和也的魔法石头，摇了卖卖了摇攒出了一排肖似樱井翔的草莓龙，但他也帮二宫和也攒了一排紫色的龙宝宝，眼睛pikapika笑容kirakira格外像那个我们都知道的谁。

相叶雅纪亲眼看着二宫对龙宝宝手动截图一百张，脸上的表情甜得像是涂了枫糖浆，单是看在这个的份上，二宫和也昨天就说了原谅他，宽容他，理解他的心情，明白他的处境。

谁知道风一样的双子座今天就不打算放过他。

“相叶雅纪。”

“做什么要突然叫我全名，好可怕。”

“我们几岁认识的。”

“幼儿园小班……四岁？”

“我们的友谊是不是很深厚。”

“…………Nino你没事吧？这种时候你一般不是都说你没我这个朋友吗我好担心？！”

二宫和也眼神幽深，表情忧郁。

“相叶氏，诚实地告诉我，你觉得我和润君怎么样？”

相叶雅纪肉眼可见地打了个抖，不知道是因为恐慌，还是觉得有点萌。

“什么……怎么样？”

他犹豫着反问。

二宫和也眉毛微微一动。

他露出非常复杂的笑容。

“我的意思是说，如果我和润君站在一起……”

他看着相叶雅纪，平静地望着相叶。

“你不知道我要说什么吗。”

相叶雅纪吞咽了一下。

“我不知道你在说什么。”

二宫和也低头玩手指。

“我知道你知道。”

相叶雅纪死扛。

“你怎么知道我知道。”

二宫和也叹了口气。

“好吧。”

“我也明白。”

他淡淡地看着相叶雅纪，眼神更幽深，神情更忧郁。

“这个世界，就是有人喜欢用身高定左右，比如润二什么的，润二什么的。”

他悲哀地，忧伤地，失落地低下了头。

“……润二什么的。”

“Nino，你怨念好深，你感觉到了吗。”

二宫和也不答话。

相叶雅纪看着他萧索的背影。

内心深处，他知道眼前景象70%都是二宫和也的演技。

然而。

他伸出手去，重重地拍了拍二宫的肩膀。

“不是这样。”

他深吸一口气，直视着二宫和也的眼睛。

“Nino，我，是一个二润党，我支持二润。”

“‘润君像是玻璃一般细腻易碎，可就连那碎片都很美’，你说的吧？爱什么的完——全感受到了，你还真是喜欢松润诶？”

“身高什么的完全没关系，我相信你就是那个可以带给松润爱和幸福的家伙！”

二宫和也动了动嘴角，还没来得及说什么，看到相叶雅纪的表情，又自动沉默了。

“我也不是因为你这么说才萌的，萌CP这种事情，站哪个CP，是没办法的。”

相叶雅纪摇头晃脑了一阵，终于停下来。

他神情诚恳，语调充满力量。

“你需要我做什么，说吧，就当我赔你的石头，你不准卖掉咻——我是说，草莓龙。”

二宫和也的眼睛亮起来。

他满意地翘起了嘴角。

“你要做的事情很简单，相叶氏。”

他愉快地开口。

“割腿肉。”

他话音未落，就看到相叶雅纪像只受惊吓的兔子一样平地起跳，牢牢地护住了大腿。

“………………？？？！！！Q◇Q &*@#￥&……%%？！！！” 

（下）

房间昏暗，屏幕幽幽地亮着。

松本润取下眼镜，揉了揉眉心。

看着论坛里新冒出来的一个账号，他在心底为外出未归的樱井翔提前戳上了一根蜡烛。

革命尚未开始，街垒已经坍塌。

再和这个世界喝上一杯酒吧，樱井泰尔，Do you hear the 群众弃你而去奔向AS大旗的声音。

【报道贴】新人请进

1224L：小翔你在看吗

ID：小翔你在看吗

性别：男

CP：AS/2J

入坑契机：

他隔着一扇门都听见相叶雅纪的脑门被二宫和也狠狠敲了一下。

“你的ID是怎么回事啦！”

弹额头的声音嘎嘣脆，伴随相叶雅纪惨兮兮的一声嗷，松本润收回注意力，不自觉地往椅子深处缩了缩，接着看相叶雅纪的入坑契机。

入坑契机。

“樱井翔……在参加相叶雅纪的番组做嘉宾，跟他一起去千叶玩耍的时候，全程闪亮亮又害羞的眼睛，那可是正真正铭超可爱的眼睛！”

“不过看到大海的时候的表情也很可爱，掉进水里的时候更不用说，洗澡的时候很性感嘛，啊对啦一起坐在椅子上听歌的时候其实小翔自己也快要哭了那样子让人非常想要抱抱他，抬头看烟花的样子啊，就好像有火花在他的眼睛里一样，这么说起来眼睛的事情我好像说得太多啦，不过这样的可爱瞬间还有很多个！”

“比如撒，认真地削苹果却削不好的样子，认真地读报纸但是叫他看杂志就会放下报纸乖乖凑过来的样子，认真地吃面吃得满头大汗嘴巴鼓鼓的样子，再比如认真在紧张的时候会悄悄躲到我……我是说相叶雅纪身后，手悄悄搭在相叶肩膀上的样子。”

“还有玩真心话大冒险输掉之后，戴上猫耳穿上贵妇装护士装王妃装幼儿园小班装学长制服妹抖制服美少女制服之后的样子，全部都非常可爱！”

哦。

樱井翔还真是一个灵魂coser。

松本润在电脑前面静默一分钟。

萌和想烧两个念头在他的内心锤子剪刀布。

……………………而且，居然有点感动。

不过。

相叶雅纪，你是不是暴露了什么不得了的樱井病啊？

他利落地起身，出门，手搭在栏杆上，低头看着光速收起电脑的二宫和也和吓了一跳双手缩在胸前的相叶雅纪，冷静地开口。

“家里有火柴吗？”

他问。

二宫和也摇摇头。

“怎么了？”

二宫和也抿着一点笑看他，仔细地观察着他，那双浅色的眼睛不着痕迹地望着，关切且细致，不放过丝毫信息。

松本润又感觉一阵气闷，他没回答，转回屋子里，在关上网页之前最后扫了一眼。

二润的入坑契机。

相叶雅纪丢了一个视频链接上去。

……其实要我吃逆CP的安利这种事情，一开始我是拒绝的。

松本润颇有疑虑地点开。

是一期类似于探寻艺人私生活的跟踪采访节目，要求带上一个朋友一起出去玩一天，费用由节目组承担。

什么啊，老梗嘛，才没有觉得这一期很经典，我也就存在硬盘里看了几百遍吧，跟樱井翔看千叶之旅的次数差不太多。

松本润不以为然地想。

那是好几年前了。

那时候他还是个刚刚崭露头角的新演员，而二宫和也还没从游戏公司辞职因而生活规律，樱井翔和相叶雅纪各自在晨间新闻和深夜综艺忙得日夜颠倒，一个晚上八点准时入睡，一个凌晨两点还没归家。

大野准备画展，和他的番组录制时间错开，于是约了一圈下来，最后是最不愿意出门的二宫，成了他那天一期外景收录时一起出门的友人。

他们一起去了商场买衣服购物，争抢购物袋在地板上毫无形象地滚做一团，路过厨艺教室的时候一时兴起学了一道菜，二宫和也细细把他不喜欢的芹菜切好包进肉丸里裹上包菜叶炖煮。

意外地不怎么难吃。

最后他们去了草莓园，二宫和也因为不用自己付钱而情绪很高，不断地找到最大最红的草莓，转身就往松本润的手心里一个一个地塞。

“给你！小润！”

“润君你看！给！”

“啊这个超大只！给你！”

像是哄小孩一样，松本润有点不好意思起来，但二宫和也锲而不舍。

“给你呀，J。”

“……我手里都满了不需要啦！你自己吃啊不要顾着给我！”

听见当时那个年轻的自己无奈地笑着却又十足地开心，松本润抿了抿嘴。

而且这到底哪里二润！不就是投喂草莓吗！

一个大写的润二不接受反驳！

松本润忿忿不平关上网页，看到相叶雅纪不知道什么时候编辑了一下帖子，视频下面多出两行小字。

“没有见过这样坦率又满怀热忱的Ninomi。”

接下去还有一句更要命的。

“This is Ninomiya Kazunari in love.”

松本润第二次开了门，探出头去，客厅静悄悄，已经没人在了。

看来是相叶雅纪回到房间里之后，躲着二宫，自己加上了这些话。

松本润坐立不安。

松本润辗转反侧。

松本润想了一会儿，走过去敲了敲相叶雅纪的门。

额头发红的相叶雅纪过来开了门。

“润？”

“雅纪，那个——”

他有点局促地抿了抿嘴唇，眼睫毛上下抖了抖。

接下来的话难于出口，但是他不得不说。

相叶雅纪轻轻笑了一下。

“是你吧？”

在松本润开口之前他爽朗地问，露出笑得可以看见完整的两排牙齿，眼角挤出完整的扇形笑纹的明亮笑容。

“那个不萌楼的楼主，就是润酱你吧？”

松本润呆住了。

松本润无言以对。

松本润无法反驳。

“你怎么知道……？”

相叶雅纪笑得非常开心，摆了个MJ姿势。

“这个世界上还有谁比我更懂得匿名吗！”

……………………哦。

相叶君，你这么自信……也是好事。

选择拉相叶入坑是J’s Choice。

最开始是他先发现了二宫和也正在浏览不明网站，弄清楚那个网站是个同人论坛的时候松本润啼笑皆非，后来他发觉樱井翔也在那个论坛里出没，只是樱井翔和二宫和也，并不知道彼此的存在。

看完了他们两个发的帖子松本润的世界观坍塌了一小半。

于是他也注册了一个，出于对知情权的考虑，在摸清楚状况之后，松本润打算把最后一个蒙在鼓里的当事人也拉进来。

他也需要一个志同道合的新人。

不过在相叶跟他说二润大法好的那时刻他清楚了。

世间有千万条路，就算每个选项都是二选其一，是SA还是AS，是二润还是润二，这选择并没有本质到类似于to be or not to be，但就算如此，他们也都不可能完全达成一致。

虽说有点卖安利失败的失望，但从不会在挫折面前简单停下脚步的松本润，想到了一个更深层次的问题。

正常来说他们是直男X4。

所以打从一开始，如果不是有点什么在心底深处蠢蠢欲动，类似于某种预感或者某种心照不宣，谁也不会莫名其妙地，就忽然萌上了自己和隔壁的室友，以及隔壁的隔壁的室友和隔壁的隔壁的隔壁的室友谈恋爱这种事。

“我和Nino可是从四岁就认识了。”

相叶雅纪爽朗地揽住了松本润的肩膀，他似乎很笃定松本润来找他的原因。

“那家伙啊，看起来特别会伪装，一副冷静的‘我什么都知道’的样子对吧？其实在润面前完全是纸老虎啦。别人我不知道，不过如果是你的话，有什么想知道的事情，直接去问他，比起在论坛里STK要快得多了。”

他推着松本润的后背到了那扇黄色的卧室门前。

咚咚咚，利落果决敲三下。

“等……等一下？”

松本润觉得自己身心都没准备好，他转头盯着相叶，相叶手插在牛仔裤口袋里耸了耸肩，哼着小曲等二宫开门。

“送邮件——————”

这个时候强行玩什么邮件段子啊？！

听见里面传来慢吞吞的脚步声，相叶雅纪飞快地后撤，回到自己的卧室，扒着门框冒出半个头，对着松本润做了一个加油的手势。

“不要BE。”

他说。

……又不是我就能决定的？！

你有没有胆子回来？！

门开了，松本润紧张地站直了身体，二宫和也看向他，忽然笑了笑。

他穿着长长的睡衣，弯着背，头发乱蓬蓬的，看起来像是什么单机网页游戏里的梦游先生。

可就算是这样松本润也觉得二宫和也可爱极了。

“……老奶奶吗。”

他嘟哝着扯了扯二宫和也的衣袖。

“穿着这样出去，我可不打算说我认识你。”

虽然这样说了，却朝着二宫走得更近。

二宫露出一个残念的表情，歪过头看他。

松本润忽然觉得足够了。

他忽然觉得人生大概根本就没有什么准备万全的时刻，能做的或许只有在老天派了一只奇迹大兔子，一边路过一边踹开了那扇机会的大门的时候，毫不犹豫地走进去。

比如此刻，他隐约感觉到二宫和也依旧是那个知晓一切看穿一切知道他即将做什么的俯瞰者，但他不在乎，二宫和也或许早就什么都知道了，但那也无所谓。

如果他打算吻住二宫而二宫不打算逃开，如果他全心全灵地扑过去拥抱二宫，而对方会牢牢地接住，用手臂牢牢地环着他的腰，那么二宫知晓一切和不知晓一切，没有什么本质上的差别。

二宫和也的嘴唇尝起来有茶和蜂蜜的味道。

二宫和也抱起来的感觉软软的，非常舒服。

“我们来做实验吧。”

松本润对二宫和也说，顺便一脚踹上了门。

“嗯？”

二宫和也似乎在微笑。

“一个关于是润二还是二润的实验。”

松本润想了想。

“不试试看，怎么会知道。”

樱井翔回到家的时候顺便带了超市的减价生鱼片和几罐啤酒，打算回到房间码码字混个更新，然后今天也在思考什么样的直球对相叶雅纪最为有效这件事情之后才去睡觉。

他摸黑上楼，家里安静得不自然，打开走廊灯，樱井翔赫然发现自己的卧室门口，蜷缩着一团相叶雅纪。

“……爱拔酱？”

他走过去，有些诧异地弯下身，拍了拍相叶雅纪的头顶，没防备相叶雅纪忽然伸出手，扣住了他的手腕。

相叶雅纪一点一点抬起头，盯住了樱井翔的眼睛，然后露出了笑容。

“欢迎回来，咻酱。”

樱井翔本能地回答了一句。

“我回来了。”

什……什么Play？

“你为什么在这里等我？这样窝着不难受吗？”

他目光移向相叶抓着他的手腕，那掌心温暖，有点冒汗，说明相叶雅纪在紧张，虽然樱井翔不知道缘由，却也跟着紧张了起来。

……今天的相叶雅纪有点不一样啊。

……Do、dokidoki。

他开了门，相叶拉着他的手腕，和他一起进去，啤酒摆在房间里的小茶几上，樱井翔开了一罐递给相叶雅纪。

“怎、怎么了？”

他再一次问相叶雅纪。

“我和Nino选一个结婚的话，咻酱要选哪一个？”

相叶雅纪开口问道。

樱井翔差点将啤酒打翻。

“哈？！”

相叶雅纪笑起来。

“晚饭的时候我们在玩大冒险啦。”

他说，端起手里的啤酒罐喝了一口。

“我和Nino，要选一个结婚的话选哪个，我们还打了电话给O酱。”

樱井翔这才悄悄松了口气。

在玩游戏啊。

糟糕，心脏要跳出来了。

“结果是怎么样？”

他问，相叶雅纪一脸无奈。

“O酱和松润都选了Nino哦。”

他说，“不过Nino选了松润。”

想了想，又补充了一句。

“有些事情也确定下来了呢，似乎，虽然是意料之外的结果。”

他勾起嘴角笑。

樱井翔大笑起来。

“什么啊，你们电话连线大野桑到底意义何在。”

他忽然意识到了，抿了抿唇，看向相叶雅纪笑起来。

“我选你。”

相叶雅纪眼睛一亮，他看向樱井翔，樱井翔表情非常认真。

“樱井翔选择相叶雅纪。”

说完自己居然不好意思了起来，樱井翔双手捂住脸。

“说得太认真了………………”

明明以前无论怎么丢出超高速直球，自由是相叶，春天是相叶，世界一是相叶，睡颜可爱是相叶，都坦荡荡完全没有不好意思。

此刻却恨不得把自己团成球球塞进被炉里面，认真地哈族卡西五分钟。

到底为什么这么不好意思……

而且，一定不是他的错觉，相叶雅纪的目光落在他身上简直发烫。

“我呢。”

相叶雅纪突然开口了，他的手放在樱井翔的后背上。

“有一个人选我就够了。”

樱井翔抬起脸，看到相叶雅纪无比灿烂的笑容。

“反正结婚的话，也只需要那一个人和我结婚就足够了。”

樱井翔有点不明白相叶雅纪在说什么。

进展有点快，一个严谨的A型血水瓶座并不能跟上。

但看着相叶的眼睛，他还是明白了。

他可是单单听相叶的呼吸，就知道相叶雅纪是不是要哭了的人，他们是很好的朋友，总是亲近，总是在意对方的喜好和感受。

相叶雅纪犯下层出不穷奇妙错误，习惯性地道歉，樱井翔永远会回答一句没关系。

而无论何时樱井翔觉得有点不安，有点尴尬，担心冷场，担心自己说得不够好的时候，只要看向相叶的方向，就会看到一双明亮的，信任着他的，满含鼓励的漂亮眼睛。

所以还要说什么呢。

同人里的世界也好，SA也好AS也好，喜欢这种事情，到底哪里需要那么多的条条框框。

在这个世界观下，他和他的故事，也是个很棒的故事，不是吗？

“那……那就这样办吧。”

樱井翔非常自然地挽住相叶雅纪的手。

“我们……结婚吧？”

相叶雅纪扑过来，从身后抱住他的背。

“没有问题，纸船先生！”

樱井翔这回确实地弄洒了啤酒，他第一时间看向自己的电脑。

“你怎么知道？！”

相叶雅纪不回答，现在没有那个时间。

但明天，后天，之后的每一天，他们时间充足。

就这样继续下去好了。

就这样一直继续。

当然，了解到相叶雅纪的CP观和自己的完全相逆，是在正式交往的好几天后，润二家知名写手“记得一艘纸船”先生，在奔赴早新闻直播间的路上，露出了bittersweet的微笑。

“没办法啦，这种事情没办法。”

他在车上打开论坛，看着那个崭新的ID发的崭新的帖子，和里面此刻已经暴露无遗并且坦荡自然地用起了情侣头像的另外两个ID，热烈友好又暗流汹涌的CP讨论。

Love and Peace.

今天也是十分和平友好，充满了爱的一天。

[完]


End file.
